


Gay roommate

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confused Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is broke, Lance needs a roommate, M/M, Questioning, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, lance is dense, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: I have seen this news story on Tumblr and I thought "Klance" So guess what I did? I wrote it. Basically this guy has a roommate who is gay and he brings guys home. The former is scared that he is accidentally being homophobic, but instead he is... read to find out.Article is:https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/amp/





	1. Please not the mulleted man.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the summary and title. I am still pretty new at this, but I am trying! Thank you for reading

“Tell me again why you can’t move in with me?” Lance asked his best friend in the whole entire.

 

Hunk smiled softly at his buddy. “I can’t leave my roommate, Pidge, for you. Just be patient, someone will call you.”

 

Lance took a deep breath, his lungs filling up with the smell of fresh coffee. He looked around to see if anyone was going to look at his roommate ad in the small cafe. 

 

Near the entrance of the small building was a small bulletin board, his sign hung colorfully in blue He worked hard on it, hopefully someone would accept. It had a very cheesy, cartoony drawing of himself. He drew it himself. He smiled confidently, someone will totally accept.

 

Then, his smile fell. What if nobody calls? He already is living in the apartment. It has two bedrooms and beyond his affordable range. Why did he say yes? Ugh, he was an idiot and needed help paying the monthly rent. 

 

Fortunately, a male walked towards it. He leaned his body weight into one of his hips, one arm crossed over his chest and the other touching his chin as he thought, facing the small ad. That is a good sign.

 

Unfortunately, the male had… a mullet. Who wears mullet this days? Um, hello. It is the twenty first century. 1970’s called, they want their hair style back. Lance chuckled at his own commentary and continued to watch. At least his fashion was alright.

 

He seemed around Lance’s age and wore a red leather jacket that was cropped to his waist or so, dark pants and matching shirt. He wore fingerless gloves and… was Lance seeing right? Fanny packs at his waist. Lance takes back everything he said.

 

The paper’s bottom was cut into strips so people could pull it off and call him if interested. The unknown male with the unfortunate haircut took a strip before taking off and leaving.

 

Lance poked his best friend. “He took one.”

 

“Who?” Hunk asked, blowing off steam of his plastic cup of warmth liquid.

 

“That guy with the mullet,” he subtly jutted his chin in the other’s direction.

 

Hunk followed his direction and softly slurped at his drink.

 

The male outside was currently sat on one of the outside tables, a cup in hand, talking to another man. 

 

The other man was a little older, toned muscles showing under his short sleeved shirt. He had a scar over his nose, barely reaching his cheeks. His hair was in a undercut with a tuff of white hair in front of his face.

 

The mulleted man looked down at the blue piece of paper, showing it to the other. It seemed like they were talking, but Lance obviously could not hear from inside.

 

Hunk turned back to face Lance. “Maybe he will be your new roommate.” He licked his top lip to get the access brown liquid, coffee with a lot of creamer. 

 

“But he has a mullet, Hunk,” Lance complained, straining his neck so he could see them better.

 

“So? You should not judge a book by its cover,” Hunk advised. 

 

“A mullet, Hunk,” Lance stated, turning away from the strangers and faced Hunk with an expressionless face as if that simple fact changed everything. 

 

“Again, so? I had a bowl cut in elementary school, but we still became friends,” Hunk said.

 

“That’s different, you actually looked cute in a bowl cut,” Lance replied.

 

Hunk gave him a ‘really?’ expression.

 

Lance nodded, understanding. “Adorable even. This guy does not. But…” He looked down at his frappuccino, “I am desperate for a roommate so I will even take him…”

 

“That is the spirit!” Hunk smiled, chuckling softly.

 

“You’re too sweet for this world, I swear Hunk,” Lance said with a soft smile.

 

“Thanks bud,” Hunk responded. He looked at his phone to see the time. 3:00. “Welp. Got to go back to work.” He got up from his seat and took another sip of his drink. “I’ll see you later. I promised I would help you get your apartment ready and I meant it.”

 

“Thanks, Hunkleberry,” Lance smiled grateful.

 

“Your nicknames just get worse and worse,” Hunk shook his head lightly with a grin.

 

“But you still love me,” Lance teased.

 

Hunk sighed. “Yes, I do.” He walked off, leaving Lance alone. He took his drink off the table and walked home.


	2. Have much to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance recieves a call from a stranger. Could it be a possible new roommate?

Lance had spent the last half an hour, or so just organizing his drawer and organizing his clothing into its appropriate places. 

 

He plopped onto the floor in the middle of the room. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, spreading himself like a starfish. Man, was moving always this hard? Dang. He was glad Hunk would help him later.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing from the other room. A voice sang, “A ella le gusta la gasolina.”

 

Lance cringed. He really needed to change that ring tone. One of his sisters had made his ring tone that song months ago as a prank, but he always forgot to change it back.

 

He sighed, too lazy to get up but he had to. What if it was important? He sat up and moved towards the phone, the ringtone growing louder.

 

He picked it up and looked at the screen name. 

 

‘Unknown’

 

Maybe it’s someone wanting to be his roommate! He thought thoughtfully. Or maybe it is a person who wants to threaten me over phone for money. Might as well answer…

 

He hesitantly answered, pulling the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

 

There was some incoherent bickering before someone answered. There voice was nice, soft, yet strong. “Hello, is this Lance? The guy asking for a roommate?”

 

“Uh, yes! That would be me,” Lance answered. “Are you interested?”

 

“No, I just felt like calling a random stranger to make a friend,” the male responded, their voice dripping with sarcasm. A small ow came out from his side.

 

“Right,” Lance dragged out the last syllable. “Are you okay?” he questioned the ow.

 

“Yeah, everything's fine,” the stranger responded.

 

“Okay then,” Lance responded. “So, the address is on the piece of paper. You can come check out the place and see if you like it. I am almost done unpacking so it is a bit messy. Hope you don't mind.”

 

“Not at all,” the boy on the other side responded. “Does tomorrow at 2:30 work?”

 

“I won't be working so yes, it works,”  Lance confirmed.

 

“Great. See you then?” the nameless male said but as more of a question.

 

“Totally. Bye,” Lance hung up as soon as the other said farewell. “Yus!” Lance cheered as he threw a fist into the air. 

 

Now all he had to do was impress this guy. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

 

God… He looked around to see the bare apartment. He had much to do. He cracked his knuckles dramatically to begin. 


	3. Give him a chance, Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk unpack the rest of the former of the two's items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Hunk and Lance's relationship. They're really cute friends. My Brotp. So this is just the both of them acting as best friends for the whole chapter.

The clock had just reached 6 when Hunk knocked at the door.

 

Lance had been working for hours on his own, sweat dripping down his body to prove it. So when he saw Hunk with a friendly smile, he felt relief. “Thank you again for coming. Seriously, I love you man.” He held the door open for his friend.

 

“Nah, the only reason I came is because then you owe me for something,” Hunk replied with a teasing smile. 

 

Lance’s cheerful smile fell, his shoulders dropping and letting go of the door.

 

“I’m joking!” Hunk added quickly. “I love you too, Lance.”

 

Lance frowned, crossing his arms. “Nope, too late. You broke my heart, Hunklebe- actually. You don’t even deserve that nickname!”

 

“Awe…” Hunk responded. “Don’t be sad. I swear I didn’t mean it.” His expression softened. He wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him into a hug, picking him up, not minding Lance’s moistened skin by sweat.

 

Lance tried to squirm, suppressing a smile. “Stop it! I am trying to be mad at you!”

 

Hunk chuckled. “Yeah, you’re doing great at that.” He walked inside, using his foot to close the door behind him.

Lance forced his face to show no emotion, even if the corners of his lips were turned upwards slightly. “No, I have no failed yet. Still mad at you. You will not win.”

 

Hunk sat down on the already placed couch, settling Lance into his lap, his back pressed against Hunk’s chest, his strong arms preventing the smaller one from escaping by being wrapped Lance’s small waist. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yes, very sure. No matter what you do, I will stand my ground and be mad,” Lance said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Hunk hummed in thought. “We’ll see.” He pressed his lips against Lance’s sensitive skin on his neck and blew raspberries into it as his hands roamed over his stomach, tickling him.

 

Lance twisted in his hold, trying to get away as loud laughter left his mouth. He tried to plead with him, stuttering weak words out. His eyes watered with how much before he said, “O-Okay! You win! I forgive you!”

 

Hunk smiled triumphantly at his friend and let go. “Nice try though. You just can never win against me.” 

 

Lance rolled off his lap, huffing, breathless. “You came here to help me unpack, not make me regret inviting you,” he teased. 

 

Hunk chuckled. “Alright, alright. I get it. I see you made progress, so congrats.” Hunk examined the living room. Bookcases full of books stood by the television directly in front of them. The main colors were black and white It was almost complete, the only thing was a coffee table half-way built. 

 

“Yeah, I am almost done. I have to finish before tomorrow,” Lance said. He leaned back, his legs draped across Hunk’s legs. 

 

“And why is that?” Hunk questioned. He did not mind the smaller one’s action, already used to them.

 

Lance sat up so he could watch Hunk’s expression. “I finally might have found a roommate. He’s coming tomorrow at about 2:30. I must make a good impression so he wants to move in.”

 

Hunk’s lips formed a soft smile, mimicking Lance’s own.. “That’s great! Do you think it was the guy from the coffee shop earlier?”

 

Lance’s dropped a bit. “Maybe. I am so desperate for a roommate, I might just say yes to the poor guy with an unfortunate haircut.”

 

“Give him a chance, you don’t even know the guy. He might be nice,” Hunk suggested with a shrug.

 

“I know, I know,” Lance waved his hand, as if to push the subject off to the side. “Now, get up and help me unpack.” He bounced off the couch and grabbed Hunk’s hands to pull him off as the latter laughed.

 

“Alright,” Hunk smiled. It took a while, but at least the finished before midnight.


	4. His Name is Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met the potential roommate, Keith.

Lance checked his phone. It was almost 2:30 in the afternoon. He took one last look at the apartment, being satisfied by what he saw. Hopefully so will his probably new roommate. 

 

He walked past his mirror before taking a double take on his appearance. He leaned closer and fixed his hair so it was fluffier than flat. God, he felt like a teenager getting ready for his first date all over again. He just wanted to make a good first impression. He wore his special dark jeans for this. If this doesn’t impress him, nothing will.

 

He looked back at his phone watching the 29 go to 30.  _ The potential roommate should be here by now,  _ Lance thought as he walked out his bedroom.

 

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Someone knocked on the door. In a spurt of nervousness, he rushed towards the sound but stopped halfway. He must show calmness, not giddiness. He took a deep breath and walked long strides before opening the door.

 

To his surprise, it was the mulleted man before him. He looked better up close wearing everything dark, or black. It suited him. Besides the mullet, he looked presentable. 

 

“Um, hello. Are you the one looking for a new roommate?” The stranger asked.

 

Great, Lance hasn’t said anything yet. Speak now. “U-Uh, yeah. Sorry. Come in.” He pulled open the door wider and moved to the side so he could see more.

 

Dark, almost purple, irises inspected the apartment before taking a step inside. “Should I take off my shoes?”

 

“Yes, please. You can just leave them in the hallway,” Lance instructed, closing the door after the male. “Um, my name is Lance by the way.”

 

“Keith,” the other stated simply as he removed his shoes and placed them where he was told. 

 

“Keith,” Lance repeated, tasting the word in his mouth. “Nice name.”

 

“Thanks, you too,” Keith said and looked up at Lance, a small height difference between them. 

 

“Let me give you a tour then,” Lance said, first to look away from their short, awkward, staring contest. He lead the way, hoping Keith would follow into the kitchen. “So, this is the kitchen.” It was a plain kitchen with dark wooden floors, not very interesting.

 

Keith entered the room after him, looking around and then back at Lance to take him elsewhere.

 

Lance took a step back, walking towards the living room. Again, simple. Since he knew he hoped he would have a roommate soon, he kept everything simple and nothing too personal in places like this. All his family pictures and mementos were in his room and out of sight.

 

Keith gravitated towards the bookshelves, his index finger skimming past the spines of the books. “Do you like to read?”

 

“No, I just keep those books so people think I’m smart,” Lance responded with a serious tone.

 

Keith looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m joking,” Lance cracked a smile. “I love to read. Don’t do it as often as I used to though. You know, always busy and such.”

 

Keith nodded. He moved away from the bookshelves. “Where else to?” 

 

“Your room, well, what would be your room if you wanted to move in,” Lance responded, twisting his fingers trying to seem casual.

 

Keith nodded and waiting for Lance to lead the way.

 

The spare bedroom was empty besides a bed in the corner and a dresser. It was big enough where you could probably fit three twin sized beds, if touching. 

 

“If you do move in, you can do whatever you want except paint the walls,” Lance said as he watched Keith look around. 

 

The latter walked inside and sat on the bed. He bounced up and down for a moment, still looking around. “If I did decide to be your roommate, by when do I have to say move in?”

 

“By the end of the month so you can start paying rent,” Lance said. “We can just split up all the bills and such between us.”

 

Keith nodded as he got up. “Then yes, I will be your roommate.”

 

“Really?” Lance asked, smiling. 

 

Keith nodded.

 

“Wow, um. If you need help moving, just let me know. I can be of assistance,” Lance said.

 

Keith’s eyes roamed Lance’s body. “It’s okay, I can do it.”

 

“Hey, I’m stronger than I look,” Lance said defensively. “I was a swimmer in high school. Fight me, mullet.”

 

Keith laughed at the nickname. “Okay, I’ll let you know if I need help.” He walked towards the front door. “Thanks for showing me around. I’ll see you soon, swimmer boy.” He slipped his shoes on before leaving.”

 

Lance was still smiling when he left. He had a roommate now, who didn’t even have a key. Oh well, he has his number so it’ll work itself out later. 


	5. Rolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out Keith is gay.

Lance and Keith have been living together for a few months now. After those months, they had gotten past the awkward roommate phase. Of course, they are not ‘buddy-buddy’ and they fought once in awhile, but their relationship is decent.

 

Everything was fine. Until one night, Lance heard interesting noises to say the least. It was pretty late, about one AM. They were in their early twenties so it was understandable, but why were they so noisy? 

 

Lance could hear the bed squeaking and groans from next door. Lance huffed, covering his ears with his pillow. Maybe he could go over and demand for them to be quiet? No, it was too awkward. He will just pull through. 

 

Well, that lasted for a few seconds. New plan, headphones. He got his from his drawer and played musical soundtracks as loud as possible. He’ll talk to Keith tomorrow.

 

The next morning, he planned to do just that. Even if it was awkward. He walked to the kitchen and to his surprise, Keith was there. Granted, it was noon by this time. 

 

He grabbed a bowl to serve himself cereal. 

 

Keith leaned against the counters, sipping a cup of orange juice. 

 

“Good morning,” Lance said as he poured milk into the bowl and then cereal. 

 

“‘Morning,” Keith responded as he watched Lance. 

 

“Listen,” Lance stopped and turned to face Keith. The latter took a sip of his orange juice as he hummed a response. God, how Lance wished he was that cup. Wait, what? Random thought, nothing of importance. “Um, about last night..”

 

“Wait, one second,” he placed the cup down and walked past Lance.

 

Lance followed Keith with his gaze and saw someone next to him. It was.. A guy. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was Keith..? No, is he? He felt a weird burning sensation in his chest, hatred? It couldn’t be…

 

Keith pecked the lips of the taller, blond male. He heard Keith say something, Rolo. That must be his name.

 

The burning sensation grew. A ringing in his ears. He grabbed a spoon and decided to just continue what he was doing; eating cereal.

 

Keith came back into the kitchen and even that simple task became harder. “I’m sorry, what were you saying earlier?” 

 

“Who was that?” Lance asked, quickly shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

 

“Oh, that was Rolo.”

 

So that is his name… “And you two are?” he dragged out.

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Keith responded just as slow as Lance had spoken.

 

“So you are?” Lance asked again.

 

“I’m gay,” Keith stated.

 

“O-oh….” Lance said softly.

 

“Is that a problem?” Keith asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

“N-no, not at all…” Lance avoided eye contact with Keith and cleared his throat. “Just don’t… bring him here. Please?”

 

“It sounds like it is a problem,” Keith said. 

 

“It’s not like that, Keith!” Lance stated. “I just… Don’t bring him here. Please?”

 

“Why?” Keith asked stubbornly. 

 

“B-because… Because I could hear you last night.” Lance closed his eyes.

 

“Lance… Why didn’t you say anything,” Keith asked. 

 

“Because,” Lance gulped down and opened his eyes. “I thought it would be awkward so I waited until today.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Okay, I won’t bring Rolo to stay the night anymore.”

 

That’s not what I was asking, was what Lance wanted to say. He pushed that down before nodding and mumbling a soft thank you and going back to eating his cereal. 

 

Can cereal be considered a soup?  Lance thought before leaving the kitchen with his bowl and sitting down on the dining room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit weird. I added some things because it amused me and I was not feeling well and needed a laugh. Hope you understand. Thank you for reading!


	6. I Really Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees Keith and Rolo together and things go south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter I have written for this story. I am proud. Even if it isn't, I can't believe I wrote something longer.

Lance arrived tired and worn from work. He worked at a small cafe with Hunk, the same one where he had first laid eyes on the mulleted man across the room. Working there has its perks like getting to be with his friend for a bit once in and discounts on the food. He could easily just come over to Hunk’s home when he is baking and steal his food, but you can’t get the drinks anywhere else.

 

He set his keys down on a countertop and rubbed at his shoulders. He could hear a male voice from the living room and maybe Keith’s voice? 

There was some giggles and more talking. Yup, definitely Keith’s voice. But who is he talking to? Lance moved closer to the living room and saw Keith seated on the couch along with Rolo. Keith was wearing an oversized shirt which Lance assumed was Rolo’s, this train of thought caused an odd burning sensation to start forming in the center of his chest.. Additionally, he wore sweatpants, it made him look different than his usual extremely skinny jeans that you would be surprised to know they were not leggings. 

 

They were sitting close to each other. So close, Keith was practically sitting on Rolo’s lap. Lance felt the burning sensation in his chest increase as he watched how happy Keith looked with this guy sitting besides him.

 

Keith was first to notice the brunette standing nearby and turned his body to face him. “Hey, how was work?” He was trying to make small talk and was oblivious to the tense smile that appeared on Lance’s lips. 

 

Lance regretted not correcting Keith assumed he said just not to bring Rolo over at night. “Um, what is he doing here?” He tried to make his voice calm.

 

“He’s just here to keep me company,” Keith responded casually, not noticing Lance’s tense posture yet. “Does it bother you that he is here?” He furrowed his eyebrows, almost as if challenging him to say yes.

 

“What? No, it’s just..” Lance trailed off. It did bother him, very much. He did not know why he had hatred towards Rolo, but he did and he wanted him out of Keith’s life. What did Rolo do to deserve that? They barely even know of each other’s existence. Lance pressed his lips together in fury over his own personal battle. “I just don’t want him here…” he mumbled softly.

 

“I can just leave,” Rolo said, getting up from the couch, the tension thick in the room. 

 

“No, you stay,” Keith said, grabbing Rolo’s hand and pulling him back down. He got up from the couch and met eyes with Lance. “What is wrong with him being here?”

 

“Nothing,” Lance said quickly and looked away from the both of them. He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Are you…” Keith chewed on the inner of his cheek before continuing to speak, “Homophobic? Is that what this is about?”

 

“I’m just going to leave,” Rolo announced softly as he got up once more and quickly made a get away towards the door. This time, Keith didn’t stop him.

 

“I’m not, at least I don’t think I am,” Lance responded. He couldn’t be, he never hated anyone for their sexual orientation. So why does it bother him so much if Keith is with a guy?

 

“You don’t think you are?” Keith repeated, raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms at him, frowning. His nose twitched, like a bunny.

 

“I don’t know, Keith.” Lance looked down at him. God, did Keith always look adorable when agitated?

 

“You are homophobic,” Keith stated. “You always look at us as if we were a bug you stepped on with your shoe.” He moved closer, jabbing his index finger onto his chest accusingly.

 

Lance took a small step back. “That’s not why.”

 

“Then what is it, Lance?” Keith said, getting closer to Lance, trying to seem more intimidating.

 

Lance felt his cheeks flare up in heat. “B-because…” he stuttered, suddenly finding it impossible to speak when looking into Keith’s eyes. They really were purple up close. 

 

“Lance,” Keith said. His irises moved back in forth, searching something in Lance’s eyes. “Tell me why. We are roommates.”

 

Lance closed his eyes, feeling his legs go jelly when underneath Keith’s intense stare. “I told you, I don’t know!” He raised his voice, hoping Keith would stop. Begging inside his head for this to stop. He hated fighting with Keith.

 

Of course, Keith couldn’t let this go. He grabbed Lance’s shoulders. “It is because you are a homophobe, isn’t it?” For some reason, his eyes were watering.

 

Fuck, no, Lance messed up. “No, stop that.” Lance cupped his cheeks and wiped at Keith’s small tears. Their faces were so close, Lance could easily lean down and….

 

Keith’s lips were soft against Lance’s. The latter could feel the fireworks in his stomach. He wanted more contact from the other, but before he could do anything, he was pushed back.

 

Keith’s hand was hiding his lips, looking at Lance with shock and something else he could not interpret. “What the fuck was that?” he asked, his voice rising with every word.

 

“I like you, Keith.” Lance didn’t mean to say that, the words just left his mouth and it felt right. Everything made sense, his feelings made sense. The reason why he hated seeing Keith with a guy was because it was not him. He dared to added in a soft voice, “More than a friend.”

 

Keith stared at Lance a moment longer before dashing towards the door.

 

“Keith!” Lance yelled, reaching to get Keith’s wrist. Keith shoved him back, causing Lance to fall and the former continued to run towards the door. He slammed it behind him. “I’m sorry!” He yelled, but it was too late. Keith was gone.

 

Lance watched the door as he sat up. He brushed his fingers against his lips, still able to vividly remember the feeling of Keith’s against his own and his face when they parted. What did that expression mean? Keith probably hated him now. Lance wanted to slap himself, instead he opted for rubbing his face with his hands. “I really fucked up…” he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at angst. Did I succeed? I need to practice more honestly XD


	7. Keith, go home. You're drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is drunk and comes back.

“And that’s what happened,” Lance said on the phone. He had just finished explaining last night’s drama play-by-play. “It's been a whole day, but he still hasn't come back. I really fucked up and I have no idea how to fix it.”

 

Hunk on the other side hummed. “Maybe you shouldn't have kissed him. Consent and all that, you know?”

 

“Not helping, Hunk.” Lance sighed, sliding down the couch as if to disappear from all the guilt. 

 

“Sorry, Lance. I thought you were straight,” Hunk said.

 

“I did too, maybe he is an exception? I feel so guilty, Hunk. He didn't deserve that. He probably doesn't like me in that way anyways,” Lance responded while sighing and rubbing at his face.

 

“Well, did he kiss you back?” Hunk asked.

 

“He pushed me back before anything happen,” Lance responded.

 

“Have you tried looking for him?” Hunk suggested.

 

“Yes. I’ve tried texting him, but he hasn’t answered,” Lance responded. 

 

The door opened and keys clung against each other.

 

“Wait, there’s someone coming. It might be Keith, if not then I’m getting robbed,” Lance whispered before hanging up. He quickly got up from the couch and hurried towards the door.

 

When it opened, Keith stood on the other side. He looked just like he did last night, but tired and his cheeks flushed.

 

“Keith…” Lance said softly, relief filling him and took a step towards him. “I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done tha-” 

 

Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s to shut him up. His mouth tasted like alcohol. Lance pushed him back. “A-are you drunk?”

 

Keith leaned into Lance and whispered into his ear. “Don't… Ask stupid questions.” He hiccuped and hung on Lance. 

 

“Keith, I’m still sorry. You’re drunk. Let's take you to your bed,” Lance said and helped him up.

 

“No. Stop it,” Keith said and moved away from him. “I want to tell you-” he hiccupped “-Something…”

 

“At least sit on the couch,” Lance said and maneuvered him onto the cushions. “Okay, what were you saying?”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Keith responded, laying his head against a pillow, facing Lance. 

 

Lance sighed,” I know. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”

 

“I like you, Lance,” Keith hiccuped once more. “But you really are an idiot. Why did you kiss me?”

 

Lance blinked. “Because… I like you, more than just friends.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked,hugging a pillow to his chest. 

 

“Because you are dating Rolo,” Lance stated. “That’s obvious. And I didn't want to make things awkward.”

 

“But Lance,” he looked away, “I lied when I said he was my boyfriend. Well, I assumed wrong.” He sniffled. “I thought he was my boyfriend, but he doesn't see it that way. I... Ended our relationship. Whatever you can call it.”

 

“You did?” Lance asked shocked. “Why?”

 

“Aren’t you listening to me?” Keith asked. “I like you, Lance.” 

 

“You’re drunk, Keith,” Lance responded. 

 

“Yes, but I still like you,” Keith responded. He moved closer to Lance. “And you like me. Why can't we be together?”

 

“I…” Lance looked around. He can't really find a reason to say no. “Wait, go to bed and if you feel the same way tomorrow, then… We’ll figure something out.”

 

“I don't want to go to bed,” Keith responded. He leaned his head against Lance and turned so he was laying on him. “I wanna be here with you…”

  
“Keith, wait,” Lance said, but before he knew it Keith was already asleep. Lance sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Keith. He moved him to a more comfortable position and slowly fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I'm planning to end this story soon because I have no more ideas on how to continue.


	8. I like you, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a short heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter. I am so sorry this took so long to update, I was just having a bad time coming up with an ending. That's what I get for jumping into it with no initial plan and just bullshitting through it.

Keith awoke with a throbbing headache. His whole body pulsed in pain. His eyes being open, the light from the sun drifting past the curtains in the living room made his oversensitive pupils burn . He rubbed at them in hopes of making the exhaustion and irritation go away.

 

He didn't remember what happened last night, or why he drank so much. Just that he regretted it. He always forgot the side effects of drinking, he must have blacked out last night.

 

The most unusual feeling he felt that morning was something warm beneath him. It was hard, but not in an uncomfortable. It also seemed to be… Moving? But at a slow pace of up and down. He turned his head slightly and saw Lance’s blissful, sleeping face. Why even in his sleep, he looked beautiful? Even with the slight slobber slipping past his dark lips. 

 

If he relocated to no longer be laying down, not that he wanted to anyways with all the pain he felt, he would wake Lance. When that thought passed through his mind, he realized he was sleeping on top of said person. The brunette having his arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

 

Keith couldn't help but blush, what the hell happened last night? Last thing he remember was Lance saying he… Keith paused, running a hand through his messed up hair, the blush deepening. 

 

Lance liked him. And they kissed. And he didn't kiss him back.

 

But what if it was a dream? He can't remember. His mind was too much mush. The throbbing did not help him think any better. 

 

It can't be a dream, it felt too real. Keith bit down on his bottom lip. Does he want to be with Lance?

  
  


He didn't have to put much thought into it as he responded to himself with a simple yes as if he asked himself if he needed oxygen to live. That must have been a high comparison, but Keith did not care. All he knew was that he would love to be in a relationship with Lance. 

 

But he would admit all this later, right now he needed more sleep. His body still in distress.. 

 

He shifted slightly into a comfortable position against Lance, his face against the latter’s chest. He inhaled deeply, just because he was sighing in satisfaction, not because he wanted to smell Lance, obviously. Although, Lance smelling like an ocean was a plus,

 

* * *

 

Lance awoke many moments after Keith fell asleep for a second time. He wiped at his mouth, feeling the drool from sleeping, as he looked down at Keith and smiled softly, remembering everything that happened, but it fell. Did the mulleted boy really like him? He was drunk at the time, but there is that saying where drunk men are honest men, or something like that.

 

Right then, he didn’t care to know. He had Keith in his arms looking calm and happy and he couldn't ask for anything more. He slowly moved his hand up to said male’s face and slowly brushed his thumb over his cheek bones, lips, chin. This is real, and Keith is right here in his arms.

 

Keith lazily opened his eyes, looking around to recognize where he is Lance assumed.

 

Lance quickly moved his hand awa and watched Keith stretch out his limbs with a fond gaze. “Morning,” He said.

 

Keith mumbled the same greeting sofly in reply. He yawned, his hair flowing messily. His dark irises met Lance’s. He seemed more awake and aware. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Wonderful since you slept with me,” Lance winked playfully.

 

Keith raised a thick eyebrow up before smirking. He shifted, his legs cradling Lance’s hips. “Really?” He leaned closer to Lance’s face.

 

Lance’s breath hitched, feeling his face heat up. It’s not like it is the first time they kiss, but the thought of doing it a second time brought butterflies to flutter in his stomach. His eyes quickly roamed Keith’s face before landing on his pink lips and quickly jerking up to his eyes. They’re moving too fast, Lance thought as he said, “Your breath stinks.” 

 

Keith made a face before pulling back and laughing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Wow, thanks.”

 

“Hey, it's a thing. It happens, you’re okay.” He smiled softly.

 

Keith shook his head softly. 

 

“Hey, man, do you remember what I told you last time I saw you?” Lance asked tentatively.

 

“That you like me and then kissed me? I think I might recall,” Keith joked.

 

“How do you feel about that?” Lance asked softly, shrinking back in slight fear of rejection.

 

“I think…” Keith said as he played with the end of his shirt. He looked at Lance. “I like you too, Lance Mcclain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry. The ending was probably not fulfilling because it was an open ending and I had very little ideas which I decided to do for another story of mine. I appreciated all those who actually read this story and actually enjoyed it because I wrote it sometimes when I needed a lift in mood so, more often than not, I was not taking it very seriously but I guess it made it more entertaining?? Anyways, thank you for making it this far <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
